1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to, an electrical connector in which bolts can not be fastened due to the objection of a rear holder unless terminals are fully inserted into terminal accommodating cavities in a connector housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 8 shows a conventional connector with a function of preventing terminals from being slipped off, which is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application No. Showa 62-153773.
The connector 40 is provided with a connector housing 41 made of synthetic resin. A terminal locking lance 44 is formed on a bottom wall 43 of terminal accommodating cavities 42 of the housing 41. Further, a rear holder 48 is integrally formed with the housing 41 at a portion adjacent to a rear opening 47 of the terminal accommodating cavities 42 via a hinge 46. The rear holder 48 is to be inserted into the rear opening 47 and a front end thereof 48a abuts a rear end of the terminal 49 in the terminal accommodating cavity 42 to doubly lock the terminal 49 together with the locking lance 44.
However, with the conventional construction described above, there is a possibility that the connector 40 is delivered to the market without the insertion of the rear holder 48, particularly, a problem of slipping off of the terminal 49 arises when the insertion of the terminal 49 is incomplete.